


Null Hypothesis

by extryn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amputation, Blood and Gore, M/M, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sexual Violence, The Year That Never Was (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extryn/pseuds/extryn
Summary: The Master decides to get rid of a few of the Doctor's wrinkles.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Null Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> [Riathel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riathel) convinced me to try my hand at one of those 200 word fics, and naturally, all I came up with was unrepentant Doctor torture.
> 
> Maybe don't read this if the idea of non-consensual body part removal already has you considering the back button.

The Master regards his handful of flesh with nails and enough force to keep the Doctor pinned. It's not terribly much, weak and decrepit as he is. 

The Doctor's eyes, dull with cataract, peer disinterestedly at the wall.

'I put you in this body,' the Master reflects, pinching, ‘to remind you of your own impotence. Perhaps my message wasn’t clear.'

Only when he presses the laser screwdriver to the base of the Doctor's penis does he gain a reaction. His decision does not wait for the Doctor's hoarse gasps and laboured writhing. 

Acrid, blue-black smoke obscures the image: glistening fat and white fascia, gliding apart beneath his hands. He applies traction, hard, watching the organ peel off the Doctor's body like the hide of a rat. Blood gurgles out of the stump. 

Too soon, the screams fall silent, the Doctor groaning through mangled breaths. He resets the screwdriver and jabs it between his balls instead. 

The proximity isn’t necessary, but the threat is. He returns the Doctor’s beauty, leaving him to tremble in his own sweat and bloodied trousers. Face strained against a sob, the Doctor’s hand shudders down to find himself perfectly healed - a puckered scar with nothing left.


End file.
